The present invention relates broadly to an instrument case and, more particularly, to an instrument case with a built in stand.
Professional and amateur musicians of stringed instruments, such as guitars, violins, and banjos etc. are very protective of their instruments which are typically delicate and expensive devices. Damage to stringed instruments can also affect the sound quality of the instrument as well as decrease its monetary value. These musicians of stringed instruments usually have at least two problems: one is the effort required to set up a separate instrument stand, then remove the instrument and peripherals from the case, placing the instrument on the stand, and then finding where to put their instrument case off stage while they are performing; another is the effort required to reverse the process after they have finished playing. For the musician, these efforts are at best time consuming and inconvenient. Stringed instrument stands, such as guitar stands, have typically been awkward to use. A musician must carry his or her instrument and stand together and then find a place where to set up their instrument case and stand so that they will not be in the way when playing or performing. Also, typical stands for stringed instruments offer only limited protection from falls or accidents. Transportation and storage is another concern. A musician on the go must transport and carry both their instrument and its stand separately. To a musician, having so many things to carry can be very encumbering. Then, one must find a corner of a room, or some other place off stage in which to lean the instrument case, adding additional inconvenience.
As can be seen, there is a need for an instrument case with a built in stand which overcomes the problems noted above and others previously experienced by musicians of stringed instruments.